Succumbing to Joy
by Scare4irony
Summary: Dean celebrates his 30th birthday.
1. A Present For Dean

AN: I heard that it was Jensen Ackles birthday on the First of March so I thought this would be a cool fic to write. Dedicated to him I wish him a Happy Birthday and thank him for making Dean Winchester as we know him. Plus my sister bugged me to do this!

* * *

**SUCCUMBING TO JOY**

Sam stared at the shiny red bike. The paint was glistening and the wheels were brand new. The frame wasn't bent or crooked and there was hardly a scratch on it. It was as if it was never used. _Perfect, _he thought to himself as he walked over to the register ready to purchase Dean's birthday present. He knew that they couldn't keep it, but after all the crap they went through a bit of the childhood they never got would be a perfect way to celebrate.

"Good Morning!" The salesperson said cheerily. A plump little woman sat on a stool behind the counter. Sam pointed to the bike in the window. "Beautiful thing ain't it and in fantastic condition." He stared at her gesturing and listened as her voice tinkled in his ears. It was a soothing, comforting sound that he hadn't heard from anyone in so long. "How long do you want it sweetie?" She asked as she dragged it carefully from the display.

Sam immediately moved to help her, "I was thinking a few days. My brother and I are just passing by. I thought some childhood reminders wouldn't go astray." He set the bike against a table and handed over the money.

"Such a sweet boy," she cooed giving Sam the change. "Would you like me to keep it until you can pick it up?" She asked as she watched the thought pass through his mind.

"That be great..." he paused waiting for her to tell him her name.

"It's Olivia," she inserted.

"Thanks Olivia, I'll come by soon and pick it up," Sam said as he started walking out the door.

Castiel watched Sam walk out the door, his eyes moving to the red bike leaning against the table. Sam turned down the street and stopped when he saw the tan trench coat standing in front of the window.

"Hi Cas," he said uncertainly, "What's up? Saving the world?"

"What is that?" Castiel asked pointing to the bike as if it was going to bite him.

"What? Oh, it's a bike," Sam replied as he told Castiel to watch a group of people suddenly whiz by on bikes. The angel looked horrified, as the two wheeled machines went by him with a buzz and several sharp rings from their bells.

"Why do you want one? They look dangerous and they have only this much space to hold you up," Castiel said horrified as he pinched his fingers together to show Sam the width of the wheels.

Sam gave a snort of laughter at the angel's petrified look. "They are pretty cool and really fun. It's not for me anyways its Dean's birthday the day after tomorrow."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Dean's birthday, the day he was born, came into the world?" He asked looking at Sam. "Human's normally give _presents _as a sign of affection?'

"Yeah we try to give presents; it doesn't have to mean a sign of affection. I thought it would be nice, plus Dean's out of the pit so I thought it could signify something great or yeah…" his voice trailed off.

"I haven't gotten him anything, can I share with you?" Castiel asked gazing at the bike with his bright blue eyes.

"No way!" Sam said quickly, "This is from me to Dean, I have to give him something good. You know I've hurt him a lot recently; I need him to know that I'm still the same baby brother he remembers. Dean won't mind you didn't get him anything. You don't know about birthdays properly." Sam finished as he turned to walk back to the motel. "I have to go, Dean will get sus. Don't tell him anything." Sam said shaking his finger in warning.

**?_?**

Dean looked up as he heard Sam come through the front door. "Hey Sam, where you been all morning?" He lay down on the bed, belly side down watching TV.

"I had a headache," Sam lied, ignoring how quickly Dean suddenly sat up. "No, it wasn't a vision," Sam continued, answering Dean's unasked question. Dean slowly lay down again, throwing quick glances at Sam.

"How does it feel Dean, you're nearly thirty," Sam asked smugly, knowing this might rile Dean up.

"Getting old and loving it," Dean bit back sarcastically, not going for the bait. "Seriously dude," he started getting up, "I can't wait til the damn apocalypse comes and goes." He walked over to the table and sat across Sam. He looked at Sam scrutinising his appearance. Sam's hair was long in need of a haircut, and it looked like it had been brushed. Since when had they owned a frickin brush? His forehead had worry lines and he looked hardened. Sighing he put his head on the table.

_Maybe that wasn't the best idea. _Sam thought as he saw Dean rest his head. _Something to cheer him up… _Sam frantically searched him mind for anything to make his big brother laugh. "Your birthday isn't actually for months you know?" Sam blurted out before thinking about what he was going to say.

"Huh?" Dean said removing his head from the table. "You're stupid," he said getting ready to put his head back on the table.

"No, no, no it makes sense, well sort of… I think?" Sam tried, attempting to find a logical scenario to fit his situation. "You died over four months ago-".

"Thanks for the new flash Sammy, I was there, remember?" Leaning his head in the palms of his hands he listened to Sammy's reasoning.

"Yeah Dean I know," Sam spoke softly. "You died four months ago, absolutely dead. So your body stopped ageing, weirdly speaking. Imagine you were wiped out from the world for four months. That's you. All of the sudden you come back, into existence totally fine. It's like starting and stopping. You died at the age of twenty-nine and four months so you stopped completely. Then you came back and those four months haven't happened to you yet. It's still May for you. You're still twenty-nine and four months," he finished off looking at Dean's confused expression.

"I'm still twenty-nine?" Dean asked, as he looked at Sam's hopeful expression.

"According to your body, yes, according to what you've know for twenty-nine years, no." Sam looked at Dean's face, his brows were creased, forehead scrunched up, mouth pulled tight across his face as he processed the information.

Dean suddenly, let out a little giggle. "I'm good, so good," he said to himself looking up to see Sam's worried grin.

_Look what you did now Sam? You idiot, you sent Dean over the edge. _Sam plastered a grin on his face, but couldn't hide the fact that this was unnerving him. "Care to explain the joke Dean?"

"I found the secret to not getting older. We're not four years difference anymore. It like three and something, plus the hundred days you lived over and over again is like four months. So you aged eight months more than I did. You're old." Dean suddenly roared in laughter at Sam's expression. Like Dean's earlier, Sam forehead was scrunched together as he tried to figure the latest revelation.

Suddenly he stopped. Dean was laughing! The sound was music to Sam's ears, it had been months since he heard Dean's deep throaty laugh that always made Sam want to jump around and laugh with him. The corners of his lips twitched desperately wanting to turn upwards. Watching Dean for a few more seconds, wanting to imprint the image of Dean, happy, laughing and alive in his mind, he succumbed to the sudden joy of Dean's laughter and joined in. Dean moving his hand to cover Sam's as he watched his baby brother, finally letting go of something other than anger.

Castiel suddenly appeared behind Dean and Sam quickly turned sombre. Dean's face fell as he saw Sam, clearing his throat Sam tipped his head back watching Dean turn around. "Jesus!" Dean whispered.

"What? Where?" Castiel said frantically turning his head from side to side, scanning the room for Jesus.

"Figure of speech Cas," Sam amended before the angel snapped his own neck.

"Right, okay," Castiel said calming down a little bit. "I just wanted to come by and tell you that everything seems to be going fine. So there will be no need for you this week unless something comes up." The angel finished off hastily as Dean stood up and stretched lazily. "That's awesome Cas," he turned to Sam. "Me, hungry want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Dean. "Want anything Cas?"

"No thank you Sam." Castiel nodded his head as they departed to go find lunch. Turning around he surveyed their latest room. A collage of green and brown paint was slashed on the walls._ Vomit, _Castiel said as he shuddered at the thought,_ How do they live with this? _Sudden images from the TV suddenly caught his attention.

_'Want to live a full life? How would you like to wear white?'_ Castiel thought about this. He had never ever seen Dean wear white. Sam on occasion wore white shirts but Dean always wore dark clothing. _'How would you like to swim in the sea or ride a bike?'_ Castiel's ears perked up.

"Finally." He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up. "Thank you God I have a present for Dean." He watched the rest of the commercial then switched the channel. He saw a man buying exactly what was advertised on the channel before. "So it's not only for women." That's it Castiel had made his mind up. He found Dean a birthday present and was sure that it was the right thing that would tie in perfectly with Sam's present.

**?_?**

Dean's senses woke up to the smell of waffles and pancakes enticing his nose. Opening his eyes slowly he saw Sam standing in the small kitchenette. As he became more aware of his surroundings he saw the brightly coloured balloons and the banner above the door way. "Sam?" He questioned, when Sam turned around Dean cracked up tears streaming down his face. Sam was standing in the door way of the kitchenette, blue flannel pyjamas and white fluffy slippers on his feet. He was wearing a small pink apron with bright blue daisies that only went up to his stomach and tied only behind his neck because Sam was too big to have it tied around his waist. Sam's hair was tousled, dusted with flour as was the rest of Sam's face.

"Morning Dean!" Sam said coming over to wish his big brother a happy birthday.

"Have you seen yourself?!" Dean laughed staring at Sam's nose which had traces of maple syrup on it. Sam shook his head and grinned.

"Happy birthday Dean," Sam said kissing the top of Dean's head ignoring the yelp.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean said in shock.

"Sorry. Force of habit caught it from Jess," Sam said sadly. Shaking his head, this was no time to make Dean sad on his birthday. "C'mon breakfast is getting cold."

Dean sat up and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sammy, thanks." He pulled Sam into the biggest bear hug he could muster, breathing in the scent of baked goods, from Sam's hair. Sam sat there quietly, feeling like they were kids who shared a common bond of just being brothers and nothing else. Not hunters, not partners, just brothers who would die for each other and hurt anyone who came between them.

The sudden beep of the fire alarm had that moment destroyed as Sam jumped from the bed turning off the stove and throwing away the burnt pancake. Dean finally got up and stared at just how comical Sam looked. "Where the hell did you get the apron from?" He asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Found it under the bathroom sink."

"Figures." Dean snorted as he shut the door behind him…

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Celebrity worthy. Will have a second chapter. Please review, first humor fic. Luv Scare


	2. An Unearthly, Earthly Surprise

AN: So second and final chapter. The end was sort of inspired by a scene from Ten Inch Hero (one of Jensen's movies.) After this no more birthday fic. Maybe one for Jared's, maybe...

* * *

_Previously:_ _'Figures.' Dean snorted as he shut the door behind him…_

After both boys had washed up they sat down for breakfast. 'Where'd you learn how to cook?'

'I don't know, my first time.' Sam replied.

Dean immediately gagged at this information. 'Sam, what you put in this?'

'Nothing.' Sam said as he stared at Dean choking on his food. 'I swear I did nothing.' He said as he ran to Dean's side but eventually punched him playfully on the shoulder. 'Don't do that to me you ass.' Sam said standing up looking into Dean's large green smiling eyes. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Dean moved to get it but Sam ordered him to sit down.

'Bossy.'

'Hi Cas.' Sam said brightly as he opened the door to the quizzical angel.

Sam was never this pleasant towards Castiel, 'Good morning Sam, happy birthday Dean.' He wished the eldest Winchester.

'Thanks Cas. How did you know? Why don't you join us?' Dean asked gesturing to the masses of food piled onto the table.

'Thankyou for the offer but no thankyou, Sam told me after he walked out of this shop with your birthday present.' Castiel stated nonchalantly.

'Castiel.' Sam yelled annoyed with the angel. 'I told you not to tell Dean.'

'What's Sammy got for Dean?' Dean asked ever so curious.

'My crazy attire this morning was number one.' Sam said.

'It wasn't crazy; completely what I would expect a woman to wear.' Dean threw back.

'Very funny. C'mon lets go.' Sam said as they packed up the food and made their way out to the little shop…

Opening the door he saw Olivia dusting off some book. 'Hey Olivia. How are you today?'

'Hello honey. I'm doing just fine. She said getting down to the floor. 'You here for the thing.' She asked as she made her way around the countertop to retrieve the bike.

'Yep. Olivia this is my big brother Dean and my friend Castiel.' He said as Dean said hello and the angel nodded in greeting.

'Happy birthday pet.' She smiled at Dean. 'Such handsome young men standing in my store today.' Dean grinned at the woman who no doubt reminded him of his mother, Mary. Suddenly he felt a pang of sadness, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside as he saw the bright red bike being wheeled around from the counter.

'No way, dude you really serious?' Dean said staring wide eyed at the bike that only the richest kids of his time could dream of.

'Yeah Dean, it'll be fun.' Sam said worried etched deep in his face because of Dean's expression. 'If you don't want to it's cool.'

Dean cut him off. 'Sam this is totally awesome!' He exclaimed excitedly as he rushed and hugged Sam. He quickly kissed Olivia on the cheek before moving to the bike and giving it a once over. Sam staggered back, never seeing Dean display his emotions so openly. 'Let's go I want to try it out.' Dean was now jumping up and down, impatiently waiting for Sam to move to the door so he could try out the bike. 'Olivia you're welcome to come too, close up for a while.' Dean invited.

Olivia told them ok so the four of them walked to the deserted parking lot. Once there Sam pushed the bike in front of Dean. 'Go on man,' Sam watched Dean rub his hands up and down his face. 'What wrong?' He asked Dean who looked nervous.

'Um...Sammy, I never actual rode one of…these things.' He replied gesturing to the air around the bike. Sam looked at Dean oddly. 'No, not when I was little, I had a trike.' Dean said before Sam could ask. 'Do you know how to ride one of these?'

Sam shifted his gaze to the ground. 'Ah…the day I went on the job to find dad. Jess was going to teach me.' He shuffled his feet silently as Dean asked Castiel who gave him one of those, 'You-idiot-of-course-I-don't!' looks on his face. The three men turned their heads to Olivia. 'Please.' Sam said sweetly.

'How can I refuse?' She said bewildered at the fact that these accomplished young men couldn't work a simple bicycle. 'Well Dean since it's your birthday how 'bout you go first?' Olivia said as she nudged Dean to sit on the bike. Carefully Dean swung one of his legs over the seat of the bike. 'That's it dear.' She said encouragingly. Dean looked up at her and offered her a weak smile. Turning his head towards Sam and Castiel he received a thumb up from his brother and a petrified look from the angel – like this was _worse_ than blasphemy. 'Sam, why don't you hold the front of the bike?'

She removed her hand from the bike and in one swift motion Sam was holding the bike. He was partly looking scared, especially when Dean looked up and said, 'Drop me and I'll kick you back to yesteryear!' He threatened. Sam huffed and slowly moved forward. Dean kept his feet planted firmly on the ground.

'Dean you have to put your feet on the pedals.' Sam said as he tried pulling the bike. Reluctantly Dean moved one of his feet up onto the pedal while Sam pulled forward. He got about 30cm before Dean dropped his foot. 'Do you want me to let go?' He questioned. Immediately Dean's feet hit the pedals as Sam nearly lost his grip on the bike. Growling at Sam earned him a smack on the head.

'You can't do that to the birthday boy!' Dean said. Sam ignored him and let go of the bike. Dean yelped as he thought he was going to fall but Sam caught the bike just in time.

'Ride.'

Olivia laughed at the two brothers and turned to Castiel. 'Are they always like this?' she asked him. Castiel nodded his head in affirmation. A small smile was playing on his lips. Eventually Dean learned how to ride the bike. In no time he was riding around Sam laughing and hooting at his baby brother. Sam chased Dean around the lot but was no match for Dean who since then had learned how to stand up and ride at the same time. Slowing down he stopped the bike and handed it over to Sam. 'Good job!' Olivia said clapping her hands in excitement.

Sam cautiously got onto the bike. Dean holding one hand on the handle bar and the other planted firmly on Sam's back in case he toppled over. Sam was a bit braver than Dean who immediately got the hang of it in the matter of minutes. Dean laughed at Sam as he watched him go around the lot slowly. Sam's knees kept hitting the handle bars and Dean was sure that he was going to bruise. Sam got sick of hitting the bars so he stood up quickly gaining speed. He was enjoying himself so much that he forgot about the crack in the middle of the lot. As the front wheel stuck the uneven surface, the bike toppled over with Sam doing a one-eighty before landing in a heap on top of Dean.

'Son of a…' Castiel quickly covered his ears squeezing his eyes shut as to not witness Dean's unruly use of language.

'You okay Sammy?' Dean asked gasping for breath as the heap of brother knocked the wind out of him.

'Sorry.' Sam wheezed out as he helped Dean stand up. The bike was miraculously fine with not a scratch on it. Sam on the other hand had a couple of scratches. Dean went to the bike and pointed this out. 'Obviously.' He said rubbing his arms.

After Sam's accident Castiel was more reluctant than ever to try out the bike. 'No, no, no I don't want to. Don't make me.' He pleaded but Sam and Dean grasped each of his arms firmly as Olivia pushed from behind.

'You are a grown man.' She said scowling at the angel, when in actual fact she was thrilled to be having this much fun.

'Plant your butt right there.' Dean said as he forced Castiel to sit down. The angel turned his eyes to Sam but was saddened by the fact that he wasn't going to get out of this. Dean held one handle bar as Sam held the other. Slowly they inched Castiel forward. Castiel's feet scrambled the ground as he tried to stop moving. When he figured he wasn't getting out of this, he lifted his feet which found their way up to the pedals. 'We're going to let go now.' Dean said as they removed their hands and watched the angel's feet hit the ground one after the other. Lifting up then down, the bike swinging from side to side. 'Look at that crab move.' Dean laughed as he whacked Sam across the shoulder. 'Thanks Sammy, apart from the bike, best birthday present ever.'

The sun started to set, as the sky turned into a bright orangey dark purple colour. 'Well boys,' Olivia started looking at the three men, 'I've had a lovely time and I wanted to thank you all for giving me the time of day.' She said as she moved to hug them.

Sam crouched down so Olivia could put her arms around him. 'Thankyou for making this possible.' He whispered in her ear. 'You have no idea how much this means to Dean.'

Dean stood and held Olivia's hands. 'Thanks, for everything.' He said planting a kiss on her cheek.

She finally got to the end of the line where Castiel looked down shyly. 'Thankyou for helping me ride a bike.' He said quietly. She kissed the top of his head and wheeled the bike back to the shop…

When the boys got back to motel room they finished the left over from Sam's cooking. Castiel stuffed his face, tasting human food for the first time in his angelic life. 'I should get going.' Castiel said as he patted his full stomach. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out Dean's wrapped present. 'Here, this is for you. I think this would go nicely with Sam's bicycle present.' Castiel handed the present to Dean and closed the door behind him.

Sam who was watching TV eyed the present, wondering what could possibly tie in with his bike. 'So open it.' He said, jumping down on the bed next to Dean, who made a small noise at the sudden shift of weight.

'Jeez, a little warning Sammy.' He said as he undid the ribbon and tore of the paper. He moved to put the rubbish in the bin but Sam took them away instead. Dean lifted the flap of the box, cocking his head to one side before he gave a yelp throwing the box away to the side. Sam looked up at Dean who was sort of cowering in the corner of the bed.

'What was it?' He questioned. Dean pointed out a quivering hand to the direction of the box. Quickly taking in Dean's expression he determined that it was fear mixed with disgust. He slowly moved over to the box that was lying on it side. Upon gaining a clearer view he burst out laughing. 'Dude it isn't that bad.' Dean looked up and shook his head in disagreement. 'You sleep with the people who use them.' Sam said. Not seeing what the problem was.

'Yeah… but I never…have to think about it… or where anything else goes for that matter.' Dean said, unsure if he was afraid of something that was perfectly normal to the opposite sex.

'Dean it's a box of tampons.' Sam sighed.

'Exactly!' Dean screeched. 'It's a box of feminine stuff, I am a man. Castiel gave me tampons for my birthday!'

'How was he supposed to know, angels don't exactly use them.' Sam said bringing the box closer to Dean's face.

Dean jumped from the bed trying to run away from Sam. 'C'mon Dean, it ain't going to bite.' Sam said as he waved the offending box in front of Dean's face.

'Get those things away from me!' He yelled as he ran around the room with Sam chasing him. 'Figures you would be comfortable with this _Samantha_!' He added behind his shoulder causing Sam to speed up and tackle Dean. They fell to the floor Sam laughing uncontrollably as he shoved some of the tampons in Dean's mouth. Dean spat them out quickly wiping his mouth with Sam's shirt, succumbing to the joy that over filled his little brother.

In the background the TV blared, 'Want to live a full life? How would you like to wear white...?'

* * *

AN: Ok so I get it's weird, but I think it's not half bad. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Luv Scare


End file.
